spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-03-17
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Patti Newton, Eddie Ifft, Fiona O'Loughlin, Chris Durling, Guests: Patti Newton, Eddie Ifft, Chris Durling, Fiona O'Loughlin The teams were Alan, Jacqueline and Des, and Myf, Ron and Meshel. The games played were Know Your Product, You Can Buy Me, Love, Substitute, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Eight (17/03/2010) This week on Spicks and Specks our special guests are Fame: The Musical's Chris Durling, funny-woman Fiona O'Loughlin, iconic Australian entertainer Patti Newton ''' and American comedian '''Eddie Ifft Myf's Team Since graduating from the University of Ballarat with a BA in Music Theatre, Chris Durling has become a sought after young talent. Chris has a following amongst young fans as an original member of Bindi Irwin's world famous 'Crocmen'. He also has become known to older audiences for his roles in 'My Fair Lady', The Production Company's productions of 'Follie's and 'Damn Yankee'. Last year he played lead role of Troy in 'High School Musical' and is currently appearing as Nick Piazza in the Australian production of 'Fame: The Musical'. Fiona O'Loughlin is the funniest working mother in Australia today. Based in Alice Springs, Fiona has spent the past ten years working as a stand-up comedian and a columnist as well a writer and presenter for ABC Radio. She has performed many television comedy spots, produced her own shows for Australian and UK comedy festivals and earned acclaim at Montreal's invitation-only Just for Laughs Comedy Festival. Her latest show 'On A Wing and a Prayer.' is playing at this year's Melbourne international Comedy Festival. Alan's Team Patti Newton's ''' long and successful career began at age four when she played the Tivoli circuit in many of that company's legendary pantomimes. She worked extensively in Melbourne radio particularly at 3XY and 3DB and moved with the Swallows Juniors to the Seven Network when television began in Australia. Patti transferred to the Nine Network and became 'In Melbourne Tonight's best known singer/dancer and sketch worker with Bert Newton, Graham Kennedy and later, Don Lane. Patti worked in Europe at leading theatres and cabarets and supported many international stars including Lulu and Cilla Black. She worked as resident compere and entertainer on the luxury liner QE2 and has performed cabaret shows in most of Australia's leading clubs and venues. Patti's theatre credits include 'The Wizard of Oz', 'Sound of Music' and 'Bye Bye Birdie'. She continues to be in demand for various television and cabaret specials and is a regular on 3AW with Bruce Mansfield and Philip Brady each Monday evening in Melbourne. '''Eddie Ifft is an American comedian who has toured the world globally. During his third tour of Australia, Eddie headlined in Best of the Edinburgh Fest at the 2008 Melbourne Comedy Festival. In Australia he has appeared on Rove, The Glass House, The Footy Show and Thank God You're Here. Eddie has recorded two live stand-up comedy CD's, "I Learned the Hard Way" and "Jokes That Make My Friends Laugh" as well as a feature-length documentary called America the Punchline that explores how the world perceives America - using the international comedy circuit as its platform. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes